


No Reason

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Insecurity was no stranger to Ichijou.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 12.

Ichijou couldn’t deny that he was glad to see Godai, and even more relieved to see that he hadn’t been wounded. His clothing was streaked with dirt, but he didn’t seen any wounds beyond a few small scratches, and that was what mattered.

But as Godai explained what had happened, how another Unidentified Lifeform had come out of nowhere and attacked the one he'd been fighting, Ichijou couldn’t help but notice that Godai looked a bit…restless, if he had to put a word to it. 

And then he remembered what Godai had mentioned in passing earlier. “Didn’t you say you were going to see someone important today?” Ichijou asked.

A smile had crossed Godai’s lips, and he’d nodded. And in that moment, Ichijou had felt…jealous, he supposed, of whomever could make Godai smile like that. He had no right to feel that way—he was not the only person in Godai Yusuke’s life, and it was honestly terrible how he kept having to pull the free-spirited young man into these battles, especially when he had other commitments. 

“Ichijou-san?”

Ichijou pulled himself out of the many thoughts that were swirling through his head, only to see that Godai had taken a step closer to him. 

“You’re worried, aren’t you?”

Ichijou drew in a surprised breath. How had he known..?

“Ichijou-san…it’s all right.”

“It’s not. I have no right to presume…”

Godai tilted his head back, looking up at the clear blue sky above them. “I’m not exactly sure what we are right now. But…” He trailed off, meeting Ichijou’s gaze. “I like you, Ichijou-san. I wouldn’t mess around behind the back of someone that I liked. So you don’t need to worry, ok?”

Ichijou felt his face flush. Was he really that transparent? He truly had no right to say anything; what _was_ their relationship? He couldn’t even say that they were partners in this fight against the Unidentified Lifeforms, not when Godai’s power was greater than anything Ichijou had ever seen before.

Godai leaned in, his hand on Ichijou’s shoulder, lips brushing hesitantly against Ichijou’s, so he could step away from the kiss if he chose to. To Godai’s relief, he didn’t move away; in fact, some of the tension seemed to melt from his body.

When they parted, Godai gave him that same smile, the one that Ichijou was fairly certain Godai gave to no one else but him, and he couldn’t help but smile rather shyly in return.

“When I get back…as long as it’s not too late, and you’re not busy, or already home and asleep…can I see you? Even if we just go get a cup of coffee or a bowl of ramen, I’d like to spend some time with you.”

Ichijou felt his face flush in pleasure, and he quickly ducked his head so Godai wouldn’t notice. “I’d like that.”

Godai’s smile brightened. “Great! Then…I’ll find a payphone when I’m heading back. I can tell you all about my meeting with sensei then.”

Ichijou’s brow furrowed. “Sensei?”

Godai nodded, and they headed back to where Godai’s motorcycle and Ichijou’s cruiser were parked. “Yeah. I’m meeting one of my old teachers today, from when I was just a little kid. He was a real inspiration…”

Ichijou suddenly felt foolish. How could he have believed that Godai was doing anything underhanded?

“Anyway, mind if I fly solo for a bit? I think I have an idea on how to beat that Unidentified Lifeform, but I need to work it out.”

Ichijou nodded, and Godai grinned, reaching out to give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze, before leaning in to press another quick kiss to his lips. 

Then he was climbing on his motorcycle and heading off, leaving Ichijou standing there, feeling rather stunned from the intensity he had put in that kiss. He felt as though his lips were tingling.


End file.
